Sanders Sides : Le dernier à savoir
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: [Traduction d'un OS de rosesissupposes sur AO3 ; DLAMP focalisé sur Logan] Il y avait une explication très raisonnable à tout cela. Premièrement, ils vivaient tous ensemble. Puis le visa de Roman avait expiré. Il était logique qu'il épouse quelqu'un qu'il aime pour rester, non? Logan était sûr que ce n'était qu'une question de praticité.


_**Note de la traductrice**: Coucou tout le monde! Cette semaine, on repart sur du DLAMP avec cet adorable OS, _**Last To Know**_ de **rosesisupposes** sur AO3 que vous pouvez trouver ici : archives of our own _/works/18865840

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que moi, je l'adore! C'est que du fluff de A à Z!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Il y avait une explication très raisonnable à tout cela. C'était une décision purement logique. Quatre connaissances de Logan avaient besoin d'un endroit où vivre dans sa ville ; Logan avait quatre places libres dans la maison qui lui appartenait et qu'il louait. Il gardait toujours l'étage du dessus pour lui-même, ce qui faisait des nouveaux locataires un risque, mais au moins il connaissait les autres via une combinaison d'amis communs, de cours partagés pendant ses études et de vécu général dans la même zone.

Ils s'étaient installés plutôt facilement, jusqu'à ce que Roman leur confie que son visa expirait bientôt et qu'il allait sûrement devoir quitter le pays. Patton s'était aussitôt mis à pleurer et à serrer Roman dans ses bras et à insister qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen pour qu'il reste. Logan ne savait pas depuis quand Patton se sentait aussi concerné. Mais même Virgil semblait chagriné, et Diego commençait à se demander tout haut comment le cacher assez bien dans la maison pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de partir.

— Pourquoi tu ne renouvelles pas ton visa ? » demanda Logan.

— Je ne suis plus étudiant, et j'aurais besoin d'un boulot plus régulier pour qu'ils me payent une carte verte… » dit Roman, se tournant vers Logan avec difficulté à cause de Patton qui était toujours enroulé autour de lui.

Les yeux sombres de Dee s'illuminèrent.

— Je sais ! Tu devrais épouser l'un d'entre nous ! Visa pour conjoint ! Et après ça, tu peux t'occuper de ta naturalisation !

— C'est un peu extrême, vous ne pensez pas – » commença Logan, mais il fut interrompu par Patton et Virgil qui levaient tous les deux les mains pour se porter volontaire et par le rire ravi de Dee.

— Mais comment _choisir_, » dit Roman sombrement. « Tous mes meilleurs amis au monde, comment est-ce que je pourrais n'épouser qu'un seul d'entre vous ! »

Virgil eut soudain un sourire narquois et Logan le regarda avec curiosité.

— Tu sais… » dit pensivement l'homme aux vêtements sombres. « Si tu épouses quelqu'un pour un visa, il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un de responsable et digne de confiance. Quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de toi de façon convaincante. »

Logan n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, mais soudain toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, et il y avait une ressemblance plus que dérangeante dans les sourire sournois sur chacun des visages de ses colocataires.

Roman déposa doucement Patton sur le canapé et marcha à grands pas vers Logan avec son visage de « prince pompeux » (comme disait Virgil, bien sûr). Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre et s'inclina avec élégance.

— Mon très cher Logan, généreux logeur, intello local, première personne à qui s'adresser pour entendre de charmantes anecdotes spatiales et une obsession pour Sherlock, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de m'accorder ta main en transaction matrimoniale ?

Logan cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Puis il voulut parler mais ne parvint qu'à ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson particulièrement stupéfait.

— Est-ce que c'est un oui ? » murmura Patton à Diego en arrière-plan.

— Je crois que c'est juste de la panique de gay, » murmura-t-il en retour en passant un bras autour de la taille du plus petit.

— … Moi ? » finit par sortir Logan.

— Oui, mon académicien en lecture excessive, » ronronna Roman en prenant la main de Logan. « J'ai besoin d'un homme qui me soutiendra sur cette terre étrange de cowboys et de rednecks, tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour me protéger.

— Eh, on te protègerait aussi ! » objecta Virgil, assis sur le dossier du canapé. « Mais si tu avais des problèmes, Patton se mettrait à pleurer, je finirais probablement par frapper accidentellement quelqu'un, et le plan de Dee impliquerait du feu ou un crime ou les deux.

— … Cette demande n'était pas un plan de Dee à la base ? » demanda faiblement Logan.

— Si, mais il est formidable, celui-là, » dit Roman en embrassant la main de Logan d'une façon _qui ne le distrayait pas du tout, merci bien_. « En plus, ça t'évite de devoir trouver un autre locataire en plein milieu d'année !

— Je suppose que c'est un avantage, » admit Logan. « Et le processus d'immigration est si compliqué, ce serait sûrement plus facile…

— C'est l'idée ! Ou presque ! » s'exclama Patton. « Logan, tu as un costume, pas vrai ?!

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour le mariage, andouille !

* * *

Logan aurait vraiment dû mieux y réfléchir. Mais la maisonnée toute entière s'était lancée dans les préparatifs avant qu'il puisse objecter correctement. Diego avait fait une page Pinterest et avait « ironiquement » envoyé post après post d'esthétiques de mariage de geek. Patton n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur Logan et Roman avec des échantillons de gâteau à goûter. Virgil passait régulièrement la tête par la porte de la chambre de Logan avec des questions soudaines comme « _Welcome to the Black Parade_, ça marche comme chanson de réception, pas vrai ? » et « Combien de volts de guirlandes électriques est-ce qu'on peut allumer en même temps sans bousiller la facture d'électricité ? »

Et Roman était toujours… Roman. Il flirtait outrageusement d'une façon qui était clairement peu de chose pour lui mais commençait à représenter quelque chose pour Logan lui-même. Il avait pris l'habitude de _beaucoup_ lui embrasser la main et de lui dire bonjour en l'appelant « mon cher fiancé », et de s'asseoir tout près, ou pratiquement sur lui quand le groupe était dans la même pièce. Logan se sentait alarmé de sa facilité à rougir maintenant, en permanence.

Roman avait apparemment ouvert les vannes, parce que maintenant tout le monde était beaucoup trop affectueux. Oui, Patton avait toujours aimé les câlins, mais maintenant il n'arrêtait pas de planter des bisous sur la joue de Logan, et de tenir la main de Dee, et de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Virgil ou Roman et parfois les deux en même temps. Dee flirtait, Logan en était certain, avec toutes les personnes qui croisaient son regard. Mais maintenant il en faisait toujours plus et utilisait des expressions fantasques et des jeux de mots sur-mesure pour l'objet de son attention. Logan n'avait aucune idée qu'être appelé « petite étoile » puisse être aussi choquant et attendrissant et frustrant en même temps. Et Virgil l'avait complètement trahi. Ils étaient les deux responsables du groupe, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais non, Virgil participait allègrement à toute cette folie, et avait l'habitude merveilleuse et agaçante de lui masser le cou lorsqu'il était stressé de sorte que tous ses muscles se relaxent et se liquéfient involontairement.

Logan rentra chez lui un jour pour voir leur petit jardin décoré de guirlandes lumineuses, avec tous leurs meubles de jardin poussés sur le côté pour dégager le patio. Patton l'accueillit au portail avec un câlin et un nouveau bisou sur la joue en disant :

— Lolo ! Dieu merci, tu es rentré, tu dois te changer !

— Mais pourquoi ?

— On est le 15, banane ! Le mariage !

Logan se figea.

— Je croyais que nous n'allions pas à la mairie avant la semaine prochaine ?

— Oui, mais le semestre sera terminé et nos amis de l'université ne pourront pas venir. Alors on fait la réception ce soir. On a eu cette conversation après le film la semaine dernière, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Mais Logan ne s'en rappelait pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quel film il s'agissait. Parce que Virgil lui avait lentement caressé les cheveux, pile à la base de la nuque, et que Patton était allongé en travers de ses genoux de façon à être à la fois sur Roman, Logan et Virgil, et que Roman gloussait et s'appuyait sur lui d'une façon qui _l'obligeait clairement_ à passer son bras autour de lui, et que Dee disait à Virgil qu'il avait de très jolis yeux et… Logan n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de toute autre conversation qui aurait pu se produire ou non.

Mais apparemment, cela voulait dire qu'ils faisaient la fête ce soir.

Virgil le convainquit de tout de même porter son costume, et Patton barra la cuisine pour finir le gâteau en secret. Dee n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter en disant qu'il l'aiderait à se changer, mais Roman fut mystérieusement absent tout l'après-midi. Il ne manquait absolument pas à Logan. Cela ne faisait que deux petites heures ! Ce serait bête et ridicule et _pas_ ce qu'une personne hautement logique ressentirait.

À l'approche des cinq heures de l'après-midi, Logan était dans son costume bleu nuit à la coupe impeccable. Dee, souriant dans son costard, sa cravate jaune vif et ses gants assortis, arriva à la porte de sa chambre pour « escorter le futur marié jusqu'aux festivités ». Quelque part dans les escaliers, Virgil les rejoignit avec un costume noir, simple mais joli, avec un veston violet.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le jardin rempli d'amis de la ville et de l'université où ils étaient tous allés. Tout le monde était sur une forme différente de leur « trente-et-un », des robes bain-de-soleil aux robes de bal en passant par les robes de cocktail, des bretelles aux costards en passant par les gilets, et de magnifiques mélanges des deux. Patton, éblouissant dans sa robe bleue, avait un microphone (où est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé un micro ?) et accueillit sous ses colocataires joyeusement et bruyamment.

— Et maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, on va pouvoir accueillir la star de nos cœurs et de la soirée ! Roman, viens ouvrir le bal !

Logan fut poussé au milieu du patio et Virgil lui tint les épaules pour le maintenir dos à la maison. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et des « oh » et des « ah » venant de l'assemblée. Logan voulut se retourner mais Virgil le retint avec un sourire goguenard.

— Patience, » dit-il, taquin.

Enfin, les bras le relâchèrent et Logan se retourna. Roman n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et il était… _éblouissant_. Il portait une magnifique robe de bal bouffante toute de rouge et d'or et de sequins avec un maquillage assorti. Logan tendit une main sans y penser, et Roman la prit avec le sourire. La musique commença à s'écouler des haut-parleurs.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you !_

Logan pouffa.

— C'est peut-être un peu direct ? » murmura-t-il.

— Je voulais être précis, » répondit Roman, entrelaçant leurs doigts et plaçant sa main libre sur la hanche de Logan.

Guidés par Roman, ils se mirent à danser sur la petite piste de danse du patio. Virgil avait fait un travail remarquable avec les guirlandes lumineuses, en les attachant pour former un plafond d'étincelles qui les baignait tous dans une chaude lumière dorée.

Roman sourit soudain et fit tournoyer Logan, lâchant sa main. Avant que Logan ne puisse reprendre pied, Dee lui attrapa la main à la place. Maintenant, Logan et Dee valsaient sur la piste en parallèle de Roman, qui dansait maintenant avec Virgil. Leur différence de taille gênait un peu Virgil pour atteindre les épaules de Roman, mais ensuite il souleva Roman par la taille pour le faire tournoyer dans l'air. Leur public siffla, et Roman rit à gorge déployée, et Logan marcha accidentellement sur le pied de Dee parce qu'il avait oublié de regarder où il allait. Il trébucha et fut rattrapé par quelque chose de doux et bleu. Il baissa le regard sur d'immenses yeux bleus et un sourire plein de taches de rousseurs.

— Merci, Patton, » dit-il. « J'ai encore un peu de mal avec cette histoire de danse.

— Je peux peut-être t'aider ! » répondit Patton en attirant Logan à lui pour une simple valse. « Un-deux-trois, un-deux-trois, » compta-t-il doucement, et Logan suivit le décompte en regardant ses pieds.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lever brièvement les yeux avant de les abaisser à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire lumineux de Patton et dans le reflet de la lumière sur ses lunettes et ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder trop longtemps. Mais il nota tout de même que Dee et Roman dansaient maintenant, une danse si compliquée que Logan pouvait se sentir trébucher mentalement rien qu'en la regardant. Mais les deux plus grandes drama queens de la maisonnée étaient parfaitement synchrones, bougeant avec une précision fluide et tous deux avec un sourire immense.

Une tape sur l'épaule attira l'attention de Logan sur le côté. Virgil lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

— Puis-je, Lo ?

— Bien sûr, Virge ! » dit Pat en faisant un pas en arrière.

Logan allait refuser de danser davantage, vraiment, mais Virgil s'était bien habillé pour ça et il était timide face à la foule, alors ce serait simplement plus poli de ne pas le lui refuser. Virgil guida la main de Logan à sa hanche, et Logan ne rougit absolument pas à la sensation des muscles du plus petit même sous ses beaux vêtements. Et Patton avait accouru pour danser avec Ro, quelque chose de bien moins maîtrisé mais plein de pirouettes et de rires. Dee fit continuer la musique avec _Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You_, et Logan et Virgil dansèrent calmement, en se contentant de se balancer et de tourner.

— Virgil, pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autre ne danse ? » demanda Logan. « Je croyais qu'après la première danse, les invités s'y mettaient ?

— Eh bien, ouais, c'est comme ça que ça marche pour les mariages traditionnels, » dit Virgil de sa voix basse et familière. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de traditionnel ici ? »

Logan rit en entendant ça, et se laissa apprécier la danse. Roman laissa Patton pour changer la musique pendant que Dee et Patton commençaient à danser un swing. Virgil et Logan sourire tous les deux en les regardant. Ces marathons de vieux films avaient clairement servi.

Enfin, Patton s'écarta et éloigna Virgil de Logan. En tant que membres les plus petits de la maisonnée, ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble, et Virgil acceptait de tourner et de soulever Patton pour le faire se tordre de rire. Roman saisit l'opportunité pour attirer Logan dans ses bras à nouveau, et la foule commença enfin à remplir la piste de danse.

— Je t'ai dit que tu étais très beau, ce soir, Logan ?

Il allait tellement mourir à force de rougir. Il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de vie après la mort, sinon on ne le laisserait jamais oublier.

— Je… Merci. Ta robe est très dramatique et un peu ridicule mais c'est tellement toi.

— On m'avait dit que je n'avais pas droit à une quinceañera, » répondit-il en reniflant. « Alors quel meilleur moyen de célébrer, maintenant ? »

Ils tournoyèrent un moment dans un silence relatif. Puis Roman sourit doucement.

— Tu aimes notre mariage jusque-là, Lolo ?

— Tu sais quoi, je crois que oui, » admit Logan. « Mais mes pieds commencent à fatiguer. »

Roman gloussa et souleva Logan dans ses bras, le portant sans cesser de tourner.

— C'est mieux ?

Logan rougit vivement, en marmonnant :

— Je voulais dire que j'avais besoin de m'asseoir.

— Mais est-ce que c'est mieux ? » roucoula Roman. « Ne mens pas à ton presque-époux, mon cher intello.

— … Oui, » admit Logan, et Roman rit.

Le monde n'était que guirlandes de lumière et robes pailletées, Logan était entouré par les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et plus tard il y aurait du gâteau à cinq étages et de la confiture Crofter's. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à tout cela, mais il n'était pas assez rabat-joie pour ne pas admettre que c'était magique.

* * *

Les lumières fluorescentes de la mairie étaient à mille lieues des lumières de rêve de leur réception, mais aujourd'hui était le jour J et ils allaient légalement se marier. Logan n'était toujours pas complètement sûr de comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'en moquait de plus en plus.

La maisonnée toute entière était venue, bien sûr, Patton bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Virgil et Dee tandis qu'il sautillait d'excitation. Ils attendirent dans la file de bonne taille jusqu'à enfin atteindre le bureau.

— Bonjour, une attestation de mariage, s'il-vous-plaît, » dit Logan.

L'employée sourire un peu plus largement.

— Félicitations ! Pour quelle date voulez-vous le faire faire ?

— Aujourd'hui, s'il-vous-plaît, » dit joyeusement Roman, passant son bras autour de celui de Logan pour le presser.

Patton fit un bruit ravi derrière eux.

L'employée hocha la tête et frappa les touches de l'ordinateur jusqu'à être interrompue par une question.

— Savez-vous s'il est possible d'être dans une union légale avec plus d'une personne dans cette municipalité ?

La question d'apparence anodine avait été prononcée par la voix trainante caractéristique de Dee.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Le mariage, l'union domestique et l'adoption peuvent tous être appliqués à n'importe quel nombre de partenaires. Je crois qu'il faut une permission spéciale pour plus de dix personnes, mais même là c'est possible, c'est juste plus long.

Roman serra le bras de Logan un peu plus fort.

— Lo ? Tu veux bien ?

Logan lui renvoya un regard confus.

— C'est pour toi, Roman. On fait ce qui te convient le mieux.

Patton poussa un nouveau cri, et leur fit à tous les deux un câlin de derrière.

— Un formulaire pour cinq, s'il-vous-plaît !

Logan se disait que tout allait bien. Cela rendrait l'affaire plus crédible, n'est-ce pas ? Si Roman avait un engagement égal envers _tous_ ses colocataires, ce serait une raison de plus pour le laisser rester dans le pays. Et ça rendait Patton tellement heureux.

Il se sentit légèrement séparé de son corps en effectuant les actions de montrer sa pièce d'identité et de signer les formulaires, mais soudain ils avaient terminé, et Roman avait passé son bras autour du sien d'un côté, et Dee était de l'autre. Pat et Virge étaient aux extrémités, pouffant tous les deux tandis que le groupe essayait de remonter le couloir sans se détacher avec des niveaux de succès variables.

Ils étaient légalement mariés. Tous les cinq. Et Roman allait pouvoir rester.

En rentrant à la maison, ils finirent tous avachis sur les canapés. Ils prirent naturellement la configuration la plus confortable, Logan étant le seul à s'asseoir normalement. Patton profitait à fond d'être le plus petit pour s'asseoir sur leurs genoux. Dee était allongé sur le dos du canapé contre le mur, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Roman qui était affalé en diagonale avec la tête de Pat sur ses genoux. Virgil avait la tête à l'envers, les pieds sur le dos du canapé, recroquevillé bizarrement pour avoir la tête sur la cuisse de Logan tout en tenant la main de Patton.

Logan soupira de contentement.

— À quoi tu penses, Lolo ? » demanda Dee, un peu endormi.

— Je pensais juste à quel point je me sens bien avec vous tous. Même si au début nous n'étions que des connaissances, je vous considère vraiment comme ma famille, maintenant. Et c'est plutôt sympathique que nous soyons officiellement une famille, à présent, aussi longtemps que cela durera.

Logan ne vit pas les regards échangés autour de lui, mais entendit la question de Roman.

— Pendant combien de temps est-ce que tu as _envie _que ça dure, Logan ?

— Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu sois naturalisé, bien sûr.

— Et après ça, L ? » demanda Virgil.

— Je… Je ne sais pas. Divorcer est un sacré processus, je suppose que nous pourrions conserver cet arrangement jusqu'à ce qu'un désagrément suffisant justifie d'y mettre fin.

— Alors… Tu voudrais rester notre époux à tous ? » demanda Patton.

Logan ne savait pas ce que signifiait le ton de sa voix, mais il y avait des traces de… curiosité.

Logan répondit lentement.

— Je crois… que oui. J'aimerais bien. Je vous… apprécie tous, et j'ai toujours aimé le temps que nous passons ensemble, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Roman sourit doucement, et tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage.

— Nous t'aimons aussi, Logan.

Logan cligna des yeux.

— Je tiens beaucoup à vous quatre également…

— Romantiquement, gros bêta, » marmonna Dee, pratiquement endormi sur le dos du canapé.

— … attendez, vous… tous ? D'amour ? Romantique ? » bredouilla Logan.

Virgil leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire tendre.

— Ouais, vieux. Normalement, c'est ça que ça veut dire, un mariage. Sans compter nos premières danses ? De gens amoureux ?

— Eh, ne vous moquez pas de Lolo, il a du mal avec ses sentiments, » intervint Patton. « Oui, mon sucre, on t'aime tous. On pensait que tu le savais.

— Oh, » dit Logan en rougissant. « Je… vous demande pardon d'être le dernier à le savoir. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je sois tombé amoureux de vous tous aussi. Nous n'arrêtons pas de faire les choses dans le désordre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nan, seulement toi, » dit Dee en se blottissant dans la couverture que Roman venait de lui passer, à quelques secondes de s'endormir.

— Mais on y est tous arrivés, au final, » dit Virgil, ronronnement confortable à la gauche de Logan.

Logan passa une main dans les doux cheveux de Patton, et sourit à Roman, qui avait tout enclenché.

— À notre arrivée, alors. Je suis heureux d'être votre époux collectif.

— On t'aime aussi, Lolo.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! Il y a beaucoup de petits one-shots vraiment sympas dans ce fandom et celui-là fait partie de mes préférés. _

_Si vous aimez mon travail de traduction, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante si vous vouliez me soutenir avec une commande sur mon blog tumblr : torisfeather, dans l'onglet commandes-fr_  
_ou sur mon compte kofi : /A0271TY5_  
_ou Tipeee : feathers_

_Cela m'aide beaucoup et me donne plus de temps pour vous apporter toujours plus de nouveaux textes! Et même si vous n'en faites rien, je vous suis super reconnaissante pour votre lecture!_

_A la prochaine, bande de gens super géniaux!_


End file.
